


A Moment of Desire (Which the Author Finds Very Confusing)

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, with all of its implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Danny comes to Harlem's Paradise with one thing on his mind, and the asexual, sex-repulsed author finds it to be just awful.





	A Moment of Desire (Which the Author Finds Very Confusing)

Danny had been thinking about Luke all day. Specifically in a sexual way. Not in the way that I think about fanfic, worry about rent or think about food when I’m hungry all day. He had a crush on Luke, hard. But not like crushes I’ve had. I’ve had two intense crushes on guys and if either of them showed up right now I’d be like, “Uh… you wanna play on my Wii? I don’t have a more recent system.” And then maybe if they wanted to kiss me I would give it the college try as I have with a couple boyfriends but each time it was gross and uncomfortable. So I imagine it wouldn’t be way different this time around and then if he insisted on more, I’d make him leave.

It didn’t surprise Danny that he ended up at Harlem’s Paradise. White people go to Harlem all the time, to take advantage of the cheap rent before it gentrifies and to buy incense and oils and “African” masks on stands. But he went to Harlem’s Paradise because he knew Luke would be there. The bouncer or doorman or whatever they have there didn’t give him so much as a second look before letting him in at odd hours when there was a lot of noise from the guy polishing the dance floor because this is what clubs when they’re closed, very unsexy. But Danny wasn’t interested in dancing. Also he was a terrible dancer because he’s terrible at everything else so why not throw that on the pile.

Luke wasn’t expecting him but wasn’t disappointed. “Danny! My man,” he said as they hugged. Luke was in a tailored suit that still looked a little too small for him and made his head look really big. “What brings you to Harlem?”

“I just wanted to see the new setup here,” Danny said, which was a lie, though he did check out the Biggie painting which was not a metaphor for anything, _no siree_. “It looks like you’ve … made yourself at home.”

As they exchanged meaningless small talk that I don’t want to actually write out, Danny’s gaze kept drifting hungrily to Luke’s prominent bulge. Let me clarify – by bulge I mean “the two protective layers of clothing around Luke’s penis and testicles” because that’s what we’re talking about, but we have to use other names for it to make it sound sexier. Danny’s mouth watered for it, even though it wasn’t food and he didn’t know how it tasted (also, he’d had a big lunch so he wasn’t hungry for any real food.)

It probably tasted pretty gross. Sure, it was protected from dust and dirt and food dropped in the lap, but this is the human body. Things get sweaty down there. I’m assuming Luke doesn’t wash his penis frequently throughout the day like we do with our hands and some people don’t even want to shake hands because of germs. And he washes his hands after he touches his penis in the bathroom so that kind of implies some level of bad sanitation there. Also, I never read guys say, “Holy on, let me give my penis a wash” before sex, no matter who it’s with, so yes, we’re talking about an unwashed penis attached to Luke’s body and Danny’s reaction was, “I want that in my mouth.”

Danny wondered how large Luke would be. He preferred it if he was very large, just like people love having incredibly large things shoved in their mouth so that they choke on them. People also love holding their mouths open for very long periods of time; that’s why people love going to the dentist. All of this was very attractive to Danny and I can’t begin to understand why, but sure, let’s roll with it.

Luke couldn’t help but notice. He’d seen the way Danny had made eyes at him when Danny came to the barbershop and had somehow been able to immediately interpret that as sexual like a superpower people seem to have and I do not. “Do you like what you see?” he said, even though the answer was obvious, but it would be weird if he just dropped his pants.

Fuck this. He just dropped his pants, and yeah, penis and everything. And hair. Pubic hair. The kind of hair you basically never want to see? Like you stay at someone’s house and freak out when you see it in the soup? That kind of hair and Danny’s brain said, “I have no problem having that near or potentially in my mouth. Yay, other people’s hair!”

Danny answered by getting on his knees and putting Luke’s length – sure, that’s a term – between his lips. The smell or the taste didn’t bother him. Luke was hard, which made him bigger, and despite having no experience with this, Danny sucked without using his teeth (even though they’re right there so it must be hard) until Luke sprayed semen all over the inside of Danny’s mouth. This was a desirous outcome for both of them, even though man, that can’t taste good. I’m not saying it tastes bad, but surely if it tasted good, people would talk about it? I’ve never heard someone say, “His cum tasted amazing.” Not even in porn. But it also can’t taste like nothing so it’s got to have a taste.

Danny swallowed, and Luke said, “Good boy.” Which, again, gross. It implies that Danny is either a dog or a small child. Or you have a different layer involving racial stereotype reversal, Luke being black but in the dominant position and Danny being white but being the “boy,” a term used to refer to black men in a derogatory fashion. Look it up. But I didn’t want to say “babe” because also, there’s an uncomfortable implication of age difference there. Not that two consenting adults can’t be into that, but I’m not into it.

“Do you want me inside you?” Luke said, his cock still hard, and Danny nodded. This was something Luke wanted despite the fact that he was literally putting his genitals in an area where they would come into contact with shit. _Literal_ shit. Waste that smells so bad because nature had to make it that way so our dumbass progenitors didn’t try to eat it and understood to get it as far away from their food and living quarters as possible. But Luke thought, “Yup, that’s a good place for my dick to go.”

Danny was surprised that Luke was so eager and into this and grateful for it, but the truth was Luke would basically fuck anyone with a pulse and an apartment in Manhattan. Not that he didn’t care about Danny; Danny just probably had a super nice apartment on top of it. So, bonus.

Danny couldn’t handle the anticipation. “Please,” and he climbed onto the desk and tore his clothing off. He couldn’t think of a better thing that something is way too large for his rectum, going into his rectum and staying there for some period of time. And yet I bet if he had a prostate exam he’d freak the fuck out.

“Wait,” Luke said and went to retrieve some lube from the desk. He had some, of course, so the scene could continue, though when you think about it, either he brought lube to work hoping for some anal sex to come his way or that was totally Mariah’s lube. It’s a squirt bottle, but still. It could have been Shades’s lube, but it’s the same, it was meant for him and Mariah, and now Luke is making use of it. Think about it. “Are you ready?”

Danny nodded enthusiastically and Luke lubed up his shaft and shoved his dick in Danny’s ass, or he went slowly, whatever. Even though this was incredibly painful, Danny liked it and Luke came and then pulled out and there was a mix of cum and shit on his dick, which must be just wonderful, right?

And then they kissed and went to the emergency room, where Danny was treated for extensive rectal trauma, and the emergency room wasn’t the least bit surprised because it’s Marvel, Manhattan is fanfic character central, they’d all been through there for putting stuff up their butts at one point or another. The End.


End file.
